


三代绿红：我的绿灯侠太帅了该怎么办

by orphan_account



Category: kelywally, 绿红 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 男朋友的魅力到处发散，沃利今天也被闪到了。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Kudos: 10





	三代绿红：我的绿灯侠太帅了该怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 满嘴跑火车，想到什么写什么，7K。  
>  一二三代绿红，不逆不拆。  
>  OOCOOCOOC。  
> 

  
  
  
  
OA星球的小蓝人虽然长得不好看，但是绿灯戒指的审美却好得离谱。  
起码对地球人而言，选出来的每个绿灯侠都有一张好脸——尤其针对能找得到闪电侠当男朋友的，好看得近乎过分了。  
  
沃利酸涩地想到，在他晨间睁开眼睛的瞬间，且下一秒就绝望至极地用手捂住了脸，呜咽一样哀嚎着蜷缩起来。  
——他甚至还整个的赖在凯尔雷纳的怀里，鼻息间满满地都是非常淡的茉莉花香的味道。  
  
而凯尔雷纳，他男朋友，绿灯侠，一张英俊绝伦的脸蛋就这样明晃晃地和他近在咫尺，还在沉睡，柔软的黑发细碎地铺在枕头，睫毛在眼下打上阴影，鼻梁白腻地滑出曲线，嘴唇纤薄，如希腊雕塑家精心设计过，颈窝里满是沃利的杰作，粉红色玫红色叠加得蝴蝶似的，手臂一点都不放松，死死地抱在他的腰上，温度滚烫地贴在皮肉。  
鉴于沃利自己也没什么遮挡物的状况，一大清早就直面了这等美男图，他无法抑制地再次产生晨间反应，强烈而热情，直挺挺地直接立起来，沃利哪怕想蜷缩掩盖都无济于事的热烈反响——可是问题在于，这不应该，他们昨天晚上才搞过，三次，四次？沃利记不得了，他现在就想从自己家的美男子怀里抽身，赶在凯尔醒过来之前。神速力随便保佑，沃利扭了半天，也没从那个怀抱里挣扎出来，艺术家的手指头在他腰上滑来滑去，最后甚至呓语着缠上了自己的腿，他和自己的八爪鱼男朋友拧成一团麻花，沃利终于忍无可忍，一把拍在凯尔的漂亮脸蛋上。  
  
“凯尔雷纳——你个装睡的——混蛋！”  
  
凯尔笑出声，那双墨绿的眼睛缓缓睁开，虹膜处交接着浅浅的棕绿，温润而清明，哪像是刚刚睡醒的样子——“早上好，沃利。”  
  
心脏滚热地翻着浆液，融的沃利喉咙发烫。  
  
他嘴唇勾起弧度，顺势而为，轻吻印在沃利的嘴唇边上，容光焕发的完全不像是在宇宙失踪两个月，昨天晚上才死回来的人。  
  
“凯尔雷纳，最后一次，放开我，我说我现在还在生气——你不要以为我会一个晚上就什么都忘了！”  
  
  
他说谎呢，凯尔知道，证据杵在他身上，又热又烫，沃利心虚的时候眼睛会往右上角飘荡，又柔软又真实 ，艺术家能观察到每一处细节，他皱皱眉头，嘴唇微微地上翘一些，像是欲说还休的委屈，甚至不需要反驳，沃利就在那双绿眼睛下败阵下来。  
  
“好好，你又赢了。现在，你给我解释清楚，这两个月你又在哪个星球飘荡，被追杀，几乎要死掉啦——我会百分百的嘲笑你。”  
极速者不挣扎，也不再推凯尔的脸，在凯尔的怀里紧绷着，警惕地对视着那双眼睛。论地球年来看，他甚至还是比凯尔大一些，他不能像凯尔一样幼稚得无论前因后果，他得听听他男朋友的解释的——然后天杀的凯尔雷纳，他永远都知道自己对他的脸蛋没有抵抗力。  
  
他的小男朋友得逞了，坏笑着摸上他的背脊，“那个故事太长了，等下午我们去餐厅我再讲给你……”  
两份同等的热情碰撞，沃利心中一阵我操。  
  
“先解决这个问题嘛…我的意思是，沃利，我太想你了。”  
  
沃利是想再最后挣扎一下的，可这件事实在太困难，人是身体动物，欲望来临什么都顾不得的诚实，他心里渴望，和英俊男朋友的晨间SEX怎么能拒绝的了，一切愤怒和不满都吞吃进喘息与亲吻，晨起的沃利脑子总会因为摄入的营养过少反应得过慢，他发觉到似乎是哪个步骤不对劲儿的时候，凯尔已经正入主题了，肌肉紧绷出好看的线条，汗顺着他线条清晰的下颚滑落，发尾微微上翘，眼里满满地只倒映着沃利一个人。  
他们十指相扣地沉浸在晨间，交织着爱欲，占有彼此。  
  
  
我怎么可以又双叒叕受凯尔的美色迷惑。  
沃利酸涩地想，并且神清气爽。  
  
  
“男朋友太他妈帅了，以至于就算精神上还在生气身体却已经很诚实地和对方和解了。”  
夜翼撑着下巴，面无表情地盯着沃利吃第八杯巧克力芭菲，“行了，你可以接着说你这位只要和男朋友打波就会天雷勾地火的朋友还有什么烦恼。”  
  
“不，你根本不懂，这多令人苦恼……我……我那个朋友甚至上一秒还在和他男朋友吵得不可开交，下一秒就因为他男朋友和他接了个吻，他们就直接滚了整整一个下午的床单！像两个性瘾者似的……不也不是，就是身体过分的契合……所以说让他男朋友愈发肆无忌惮地在惹我，我朋友生气！这个问题不解决掉……我觉得他们的矛盾就解决不了了，因为就算生气了也离不开彼此，那实在是太难受啦！”  
  
沃利巧克力芭菲里放了水果麦片，沃利嚼的飞快，说的也飞快：“但是他男朋友真的是很讨厌一个人啊！幼稚又浮夸！还喜欢恶作剧……忘性又大，甚至截稿日忘掉后，编辑杀到了我的……我是说我的朋友的公寓！他最大的优点就是一张好脸……或者再加一条身材也还行……”  
  
“你—慢—点—说——！我听不清楚了，沃利，你，你的那个男朋友，怎么了？”夜翼太阳穴都快烧起电流了，少年正义联盟里，除了他根本就没有愿意认真听沃利的抱怨，这简直比他去偷蝙蝠车还要费脑子。  
  
“男—朋—友—失踪两个月！然后前天晚上拍着卧室的窗户说：‘亲爱的我回来啦，你能给我开个门吗？’”沃利夸张得模仿着拍窗户的样子：“你敢信！我这两个月，担心他得去联系我叔叔，又联系哈尔叔叔，我还跑去和约翰叔叔问话，为此忍受两个小时的青少年思想教育！但是这个家伙，凯尔雷纳这个大DICK！他就是追击一个外星毒贩后，一点报告都没有的直接潜入了人家的星球！两个月！两个月！完全忘记了告诉任何人！还能那么大大咧咧地回来！我！气！死！啦！”  
  
“……你知道吗，沃利。”夜翼摘下了面罩，揉了揉眼睛：“在我刚刚知道了你男朋友是凯尔后，我只希望你的那个DICK不要和我有关。”  
“啊……不，那是……”淦，说顺嘴了。  
  
“好吧，就是这样。”沃利起码用了几秒才下定决心，“就是这样，但是我们不能一直靠身体解决矛盾，重要的是精神啊精神！”  
  
精神个屁啊，好好滚床单不好吗？  
  
格雷森的蓝眼睛很疲倦，充满了妈妈的沧桑，虽然没有公认，但这是少正里心照不宣的事情，有任何问题都可以去找夜翼，他是最耐心的鸟妈妈，然而现在他是真的有些心力交卒地，缓缓地说：“这个问题你还是应该问问你家那几个前辈，或者干脆发论坛吧，我真没听说过这种烦恼。”  
  
还有我真的没有开感情咨询室。  
  
“而且如果可以的话，我觉得我应该见见这位凯尔雷纳先生，他能把你逼成这样……说真的，你这样子的，气到仿佛回到你十六岁的那个急躁样子，我还真是头一次见到。”  
  
感觉耳朵和眼睛要一起泡拉撒路池子。  
  
  
虽然沃利看起来总是一副幼稚男孩的样子，但是真的深究一下，他成年后明显成熟稳重多了，能被迪克随意诓出来自己交了个男朋友，是真的被苦恼了。  
——连向自己的前辈请教这种事情都没想到，杰与巴里，他们的绿灯侠丈夫也是一个个的英俊美男子，怎么可能没有相似的经历呢。  
  
  
于是他给亲爱的杰打电话。  
  
精英人士阿兰现在还常年在霸道总裁现实版上挂着，金发碧眼高冷凌厉。推特上一帮小姑娘在专业的商业新闻底下嚎，一堆平均年龄60+的商政高层里，出水白莲一样清新脱俗。阿兰的帅气是那种锐利而刺眼的，像冰激凌一样，虽然第一眼看过去又冷又硬的难以接近，对人嘴巴尖刻而毫不留情，甚至在第一次见面的时候把沃利从他的红头发一直批评到破洞牛仔裤，实际上心里温柔得很，对每一个后辈都极具关爱，更难得的是一往专情，这么多年了也没见得和谁闹过绯闻，和杰过的完全是老夫老妻的快乐平淡生活——也是唯一一个能养得起闪电侠的绿灯，还不在绿灯编制内，完全自力更生。  
  
魅力再加个百分点，就冲RICH这一个。  
  
杰接了电话，他在温暖的阳光里摆弄花园里的花草，鬓边银丝浅淡丛生，细纹直勾勒在眉角。  
  
“我怎么和阿兰解决矛盾——他一直都听我的呀……唔，或者我们刚认识的时候，我们确实都很固执己见，但是争吵的次数多了，我们就各退一步，谁都不想再重复这蠢透的吵架步骤，一次又一次的浪费时间。”杰把电话夹到肩膀，手套上沾满草碎。  
“哦沃利，看来你是和你的小男朋友吵架了？”  
“并没有，杰，我们的关系好的很，我只是……只是希望能让我们以后，就像是有关未来的那种关系，更加稳固，像你和阿兰一样的那种跨越灵魂伴侣的关系——那在此之前，你们是怎么和好地，交流沟通的？”除了上床和稀泥一样的过去，随便什么方法都愿意学习一下。  
  
当然杰是那种温吞而古板的人，沃利无论如何也没办法将身体以外如何更进一步的和爱人交往说出口，他会下一秒就被杰堵在门口，然后凯尔会被抓走，当作绝世大渣男审讯。  
  
“去旅游，多交谈，之类的？我们一般去外星球，阿兰寻觅一些好玩的地方，就顺其自然——一般来讲我们会给彼此一个暗示，就像是，阿兰会特意做他不擅长的料理，预示着‘我要道歉啦’这种，然后手忙脚乱地吸引我过去帮忙……好吧这算是明了一些的了，很多时候是不需要言语的，这又不是时间节点，一定要从某一时刻才能确定。”  
  
  
“那——杰，你觉得阿兰帅吗？有那种，让你帅到一瞬间有‘算啦，毕竟他是绿灯侠。’的妥协感嘛？”  
电话那一端杰沉默了，这让沃利赶紧回头看了一眼，生怕下一秒他就出现在门口了，而杰长叹一口气：“他有时候的话，确实很，别扭，不坦诚又引人生气，我确实有过，经常性的，他惹我生气后，都会卖弄那张脸……额，这不是个正确的词，就是……”  
“利用容貌优势。”沃利接到。  
“对，差不多吧。”他轻咳一声，“但阿兰确实很帅不是吗？好歹平时也是看起来高傲冷漠的人，如果真的带着讨好与歉意的面对我，我是没什么抵抗力的。”  
  
杰也可没法说出口，高冷商业精英的人设回了家崩塌的一干二净，杰甚至还偷偷看到过阿兰在早晨，在床边上扭来扭去，为了凹一个会让杰醒过来就能看到的帅气造型——他也确实被帅到了。  
他们的女儿在半夜围堵到自己的绿灯圣诞老人时，第一眼就认出来这是自己爸爸，大半夜的，梦想破灭的女儿和破灭女儿梦想的阿兰一起依偎在杰的身边爆哭，女儿哭睡着了，阿兰抱着他抽泣，睫毛稍微沾着水，王子落泪似的貌美，杰一点脾气都没有。  
  
他也一如这世间的普通父亲，对于女儿的成长过于紧张，甚至把女儿的追求者坑进河里过，哪里是大人所为。杰想，或者还有他们与巴里，哈尔一起去玩的那次，葫芦帐篷，唔，他是设计师不是吗，但是如果不因为这个设计师魅力十足，杰真的原意花上几秒把这个帐篷重组一下。  
  
但是每一次做蠢事的时候，他都保持一张英俊又一本正经的脸，完美展现他的每一个棱角，无辜极了。杰也是好脾气的人，他理解阿兰，或者光是伴着这个人，他就乐意地随之沉浸，陪他一起变成老小孩了。  
  
当然阿兰才是幼稚的那一个，他生命过于漫长，在冒险和事业里奔波，又带着属于遥远时代的习惯，他无法完全融入新的篇章，便在属于自己的温暖巢穴中便格外的放肆。  
  
只可惜不能说，有损威严有损威严。  
  
  
  
  
……所以说，其实我的资历最老前辈其实也是失败了——沃利想，麻木地又听了半个小时的阿兰与杰的冒险故事（又名，阿兰与杰的罗曼史）的情感教化后，彻底明白了哪怕是杰也抵抗不住自己家绿灯卖弄姿色——这不是个好词，但是现实一定比这限制级多了。他又确定了下周末可以去阿兰新探索到的外星球野餐，还有谈恋爱注意安全，还有相处时一定要坦率，还有脉冲什么时候再来玩……沃利挂断电话，决定先去发个论坛，还要再买二十盒冰激凌，顺便遛个狗，帮凯尔把他的垃圾堆公寓收拾了，把他无所事事又极具难得的假日荒废掉。  
  
  
  
  
凯尔今天去了漫画展，作为人气作者出席签绘。  
然后收获大批颜粉。  
  
别问，沃利就是知道，他甚至在推上随便搜一下，就能看到数量磅礴的无知少女（还有少年）在嚎，“KN神仙本人长相也神仙，看那绿眼睛和睫毛，看那身段和小臂肌肉[YESSSSSS]。”  
怎么的，老子不仅看到了，昨晚上还搂着睡呢。  
  
凯尔本来是要和他一起去的，但是鉴于上一次，因为长条的签名队伍，这里面甚至有人只是单纯的看到大家要签名的人是个美男子就来凑热闹的，沃利不得不自己走了。想来超级英雄的日子忙碌而少假，随时加班加点，作为凯尔和沃利的情侣日子也过于忙碌。  
大学的学畜生涯在沃利中了彩票后终于没有了学贷之苦，而凯尔依旧是开天窗被编辑CALL到往沃利家厕所躲的社畜，OA工资没法兑地球币谁有办法，妈的常驻领导人比他还要穷，专心在男朋友家吃软饭。凯尔好歹还算自食其力……吧。  
  
换床单被套浇花扫地倒垃圾捡画稿一条龙，沃利歌颂自己真她妈是个好男友。最后一张稿纸上是凯尔的新摸鱼，他貌似要开新刊了，沃利想，主角是……有红头发和雀斑精灵。  
  
额！凯尔！  
  
狗狗在他脚边趴着，旋风过后屋子里干净到寡淡，凯尔的生活气息愈发跑到他的公寓去了，只可惜这的房租还没到期。沃利抱着那张画稿，滚到凯尔的床上，把刚铺好的床铺再变得皱巴巴的，放空了自我一样凝视天花板。  
  
他们在这也温存过，凯尔依偎在他身边画素描，低垂下眼睛，睫毛遮掩瞳孔里的光，沃利看中城频道新拍的闪电侠连续剧，舌尖鼻息都拥有满足。  
  
  
他又给巴里打去了电话。  
但是接电话的人是哈尔。  
  
“嗯？我坐过山车呢？沃利你什么事？”  
？？？？？  
“？你在干什么？？”  
  
“我和你巴里叔叔约会呢，游乐场过山车，他衣服没兜手机在我这，怎么啦？”  
  
隐约那边是尖叫和风混杂的背景音，还有巴里颇带破音的：“天才我的手机别给我掉下去！”沃利过久的沉睡记忆苏醒，他居然还能记得哈尔的第一职业是试飞员，超级优秀的那种，在校期间从训练营出来还能走直线，面试免直接进公司，被灯戒带着平流层对流层到处冲安稳…落地没吐的存在。  
  
凯尔和他吐槽过没有新手教程的绿灯戒，飞上天的瞬间胃都要被揪出来了。  
“哎要不你有什么事过来说吧——我看下边有个披萨店，就是有点贵哇——巴仔！不要掐我胳膊！”  
  
背景音是他叔叔毫不留情地破音，“你怎么还能想着披萨——！”撕拉几声，电话挂断了。  
  
而沃利陷入的更加巨大的迷惑。  
  
  
高等生物审美总是会向人类靠拢，地球人有全宇宙公认的最好看的皮囊，如果不是它还存在一群强大的守护者，估计地球人贩卖会成为最火热的行业——而绿灯选择出来的人类就外貌都是一等一，现任常驻的人类绿灯侠们，颜粉也遍布宇宙。哈尔，OA的绿灯领导人，他也确实凭借着那张过于甜蜜的长相成功地在地球之外把宇宙居民也欺骗了，绿灯军团因为领导人的美貌，是所有宇宙警察里形象最好的，荒诞到近乎合情合理。  
  
哈尔的那种好看，是那种无论是照片还是本尊，都想问一嘴：“嘿，这家伙是哪个明星？”  
他帅的太尖锐了，锋芒毕露，就像人群里行走的巧克力一样，发丝眼睛都是能化掉人的甜，就算是一万年不变的夹克衫也阻挡不了的好体格。如果你和他相处，你又会觉得他极具有趣和活力，一身勇敢正气的魅力又被他这张漂亮的皮囊所充分发挥。  
  
  
为爱而生的卡罗尔表示过，哈尔有全宇宙女孩都会喜欢的容貌，与所有不及格男友的全部特点。  
  
苍天有眼，他巴里叔叔是全世界好脾气的人了才会容忍这样一个丈夫的存在，哈尔作为朋友会很有趣，但是爱人——你会喜欢一个随时失踪生死未卜大脑脱线经济断线情债一屁股的丈夫吗？他同事还会屁颠颠过来拐你的侄子的那种！  
  
  
巴里叔叔图他什么呢？图一张脸？  
我又图什么呢——好吧他确实馋凯尔的身子，谁他妈不馋凯尔的身子，他体脂率甚至比自己还低。  
  
“嘿沃利，出了什么事？”  
沃利还在胡思乱想，巴里就把电话回了过来，他听起来心情颇为愉悦。闪电侠家习惯有事当面说，这样的电话交流实在是少。  
“没什么事，巴里叔叔……”沃利电话放在耳边，他平躺在凯尔的床上，盯着天花板上翘起的墙皮。“我就是想问一下……你都是，怎么忍受哈尔叔叔……嗯，那么不拘小节的？”  
  
“怎么说起这个？”  
巴里莫名其妙，电话那端隐约传来哈尔问他喝不喝可乐，沃利含糊嘟哝了几个拟声词，说：“我想我……我可以和你们借鉴一些相处的技巧……你知道，绿灯侠浑身都是毛病。”  
  
“沃利，凯尔又惹你生气了？”  
“也不算吧，叔叔……嗯……你觉得，上一秒还在生气，下一秒就因为对方长得帅就消气了，这正常吗？”  
  
“？这不挺正常的嘛？”  
  
沃利已经不指望能从他们身上能学到什么了——前辈们都放弃抵抗了，剩他自己纠结这一点都不值得纠结的事。  
  
“沃利，如果你现在陷入了对情感的迷茫一点都不用觉得奇怪，和绿灯侠交往谁都会觉得迷茫——我听哈尔说了，凯尔在宇宙消失了两个月，前两天才回来……天才我不喝，不是每个人都是能在过山车上找饭店的飞行员，别逼我吐你一身。”  
  
电话被挪远了，听不太清晰，但沃利知道哈尔一定在那边吃瘪了，忍不住笑出了声。看来凯尔的工作报告已经交了上去，那个盛产毒品却是茉莉花味道的星球，沃利鼻尖空荡荡的，他怀念那个淡淡的香气，像是要上瘾了。  
  
  
“我该怎么和你说呢，你对这些幼稚的家伙永远没有办法，他们的成熟都给了宇宙——但是你和在一起总是会稀里糊涂就消气了，不管是因为外貌，或者他们做的傻事什么的，反正他们总是可以被原谅的，毕竟就像我爱哈尔，就会把一切的明了都模糊了。生气啊，和解啊，情感会把一切变得复杂，凯尔他回来的时候你除了生气，难道不会觉得有些开心的嘛？”  
  
  
  
怎么可能因为他的帅气就全然的接纳他，你只是因为太爱他啦，容貌，身体，性格，交融的经历与呼吸。那是一种综合而抽象的情感，只有一分不多不多一分不少且一分不变的的降临在某一时刻，才能产生的爱。  
  
  
“我这边太吵了，你等我回去再和你说？”  
嘈杂声渐远，沃利眨眨眼睛，凯尔的天花板一共十七个掉漆。  
“下周末杰问你要不要一起去聚餐，你记得给他回个电话……”他还没说完呢，就挂掉了。  
  
他八十斤的大狗这时候跳上了床，床板都要塌掉，沃利哼哼唧唧地从床上爬起来摸它的脑袋。把稿纸折一折藏进兜里。“凯尔要是知道我会烦恼这件事情，他一点会毫无底线地笑话我——和我所有的前女友一起。”  
小闪电今天颇有网瘾，他撸着狗，开了一盒冰激淋，接着刷那根本会让他焦躁的手机，把漫展上凯尔春风得意的脸存下来。  
  
凯尔的好看和阿兰或者哈尔都不一样，每一位绿灯侠的好看都各有特色，凯尔像春湖，带着冰凉，调皮，温柔，细腻，又永远带着生命的朝气，毕竟他也当过白灯嘛，又是一个艺术家，生命与创造。哪怕是沃利最和他针锋相对的时候，也会由衷地在心里感叹这家伙真他妈好看，但性格为什么这么糟烂？  
  
照片上他在笑，眼睛的绿比沃利深一些，是树抽芽的那种咖绿色，而隔着屏幕沃利都能感觉到他的敷衍营业。这可是他男朋友，他怎么笑自己天天都在看，就算是鬓角多长一根白发他都能知道——不，拉响绿灯侠白发警钟，长鸣视察怪拆散CP，七灯军团人人有责。  
  
最后一口冰激淋沁进肺里，沃利给凯尔打去了电话，一秒，两秒，三秒，半死不活有气无力的动静从电话另一端传过来，凯尔听起来像被红灯军团塞了一个大火团在嗓子眼：“沃利？老天我他妈又延长时间……你等我马上就会回去了——”  
  
  
  
  
你瞧，这个疲倦，任性的凯尔雷纳，这个莽撞，柔软的绿灯侠，这个英俊讨厌的家伙，其他人永远看不到的那一面，他们都只属于沃利。  
  
“那你回你的公寓，我在这刚收拾完。”沃利说，“我馋你身子了。”  
“……什么？”凯尔起码迟疑了一秒钟，按照他的脑洞丰富程度，大概已经从卡罗尔绑架排除到毒藤女花粉了。  
“哼哼……听不到就算了，反正这次你回来爬窗户别再让猫给你保密了。”  
  
  
“……那我带茉莉花回去，你那天晚上和我说你喜欢它的香味。”凯尔回过神了，“你说那让我闻起来特别好吃。”  
  
  
  
  
【COOKIE】  
Q：男朋友太帅了，以至于就算精神上还在生气身体却已经很诚实地和对方和解了，他还没道歉我们就稀里糊涂开始滚 ，这样的爱情能长久吗？  
  
A1：你有没有想过，对方也是因为特别渴望你的身体才故意勾引你的咧？好啦虽然我觉得我挺帅的。小沃——开门呗，我钥匙丢单位了。  
  
A2：相信我，会长他妈的天长日久。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
